Be Alright
by thatwritermadeofpotatoes
Summary: Hermione and Fred have secretly been dating since her stay with the Weasleys before Bill's wedding. Unfortunately, the whole Evil-Noseless-Villain thing prevented them from telling their family. Now, two days after the Final Battle, Hermione's up and disappeared, leaving a perplexing note for Fred. Will he find his covert girlfriend and bring her home? T for reasons (swears, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

"I know you're scared of losing her, but it's not over, mate." He quietly reminded me, placing a soft hand on my shaking shoulder. I shook my head, mumbling into my jeans as I buried my head between my knees.

"I can't, I can't be without her, George." My breathing was uneven and I could barely speak, my throat felt so dry. "She's my bloody world."

He sat down across from me, staking a seat on our shabby coffee table. I was clutching the letter from her as I sobbed into my knees on the couch.

"I love her so much." Warm tears grouped in my weary eyes. Shuddering breaths kept sneaking up my throat, and between the crying and attempts at deep breaths, I was coughing quite a bit.

"Fred, I hate seeing you like this, you know I do, but..." He paused to take a deep breath. "You have to put the letter away. She's not gonna magically appear in front of you if you stare hard enough at it."

I reluctantly nodded, sniffling and placing gingerly the parchment beside me.

"Good man. How about we head over to Ange's?" He proposed, jumping up from the table and dragging me up by my arms. "She's got a secret stash of ice cream in the freezer, and she won't mind if we steal a pint or two."

"Yeah." My voice sounded dry and distant, and I numbly went along with my brother as he gripped my hand and pulled me through our flat. I couldn't stop thinking about her, and all that had happened in the last few days. I knew George was just trying to help me cheer up, but...

"What if I never see her again?" I abruptly stopped walking, jarring George as he was pulled back. He sighed, turning to face me.

"Fred, she loves you. You're going to see her again, she just needs some time, mate." He reassured, squeezing my hand and pulling me back towards the door. I wasn't reassured though and kept pestering him as we moved.

Just some time. That's all she needs, and then she'll be right back in my arms. But, then... why did the letter sound like she wasn't planning on coming back? George seemed to sense my hesitation and knocked his boot against my converse.

"What're you thinking, Freddie?" He inquired, raising a ginger brow.

"This might be insane, but she's pretty damn famous and I know she can handle herself and all, but..." I trailed off, biting my lip. He tilted his head, waiting for me to continue. "What if she, I don't know, didn't leave willingly? Like..."

"Someone kidnapped her?" George's brows shot up and his eyes widened. I would've laughed in any other scenario at his pure shock. "Fred, that's kinda bonkers."

"I know, I know, but she'd never just leave, George." I insisted. "I know her, we were gonna tell everyone about us a few days after the battle, and she was so incredibly excited and I just, I don't think she would've disappeared citing that she 'needs time.' That's not her."

He nodded along, and I could see his mind start to consider it. We walked down the stairs into the shop in silence, deciding it'd be nicer to walk across the cobbled road rather than floo to George's girlfriend's home. Taking our time, we stepped into the cool air on the stony street. I lightly exhaled, taking in a deep breath and speaking again.

"I'm not giving up, I can't just sit around." I pledged, looking into his eyes as he stopped to lock the shop's door behind us. "I need to find her."

He gave a serious nod in agreement, and we strode across the street to Ange's. You'll be back home in no time, Hermione.

I promise.

AN: **HI GUYS! I'm alive, albeit extremely depressed, and decided to make a comeback with a new story! No, it's not Hamilton-related, sorry, but I just needed to get SOME time of writing out, you know? This is a super short intro chapter , but future chapters are gonna be longer, I promise. Really trying my best, I'm working on some of my multi-chapter hamilton fics rn, so hopefully I'll be updating those within the next week or two. If you have notifications on for me and that's how you ended up here, thanks! If you just happened upon this fic, well, then, hello. ;) But seriously, please follow and favorite if you liked this, and leave a review! Tell me what you liked, disliked, wanna see in future chapters, etc. Thanks so much for reading guys, I appreciate you more than you know!**

 **Much love, thatwritermadeofpotatoes**


	2. Chapter 2

_My love, Fred,_

 _I'm so sorry for leaving this way. No goodbye, no hug, no kiss. Actually, I did that first and third one but you were asleep, snoring like the giant you are. I love the way you snore; I'll miss it. This isn't the end, I promise. I'm just overwhelmed. The battle took so much from all of us and the thought of being so incredibly happy with you and planning our engagement made me feel a guilt like no other. I just need time. I know you'll take this as a final goodbye letter and nothing else, but please try not to. I'm still your girl. I'm still willing to be Mrs. Hermione Weasley._

 _I just… We lost so many people, Fred. So many. I need to be on my own for a little while and find my parents. I'm sorry. I love you. More than you know, Frederick Gideon Weasley._

 _All my love,_

 _Your 'Mione_

I'd read it so many bloody times I could probably recite it from memory.

I shook my head in an effort to shake the letter out of my mind. It didn't work too well, but that's what George is for.

"Hey, Ange!" He shouted from his spot across from me on the sofa. His long legs were stretched out over mine, while my own were drawn onto the coffee table. I was careful to avoid the two half-full mugs of tea that sat on coasters beside my feet. I was wiggling my toes and watching as they moved inside my floral socks. The dainty pink socks that were spattered with creamy white daisies and darker pink stripes running horizontally across my feet and lower calves. Hermione had given them as a birthday gift saying it was supposed to be a gag gift but she ended up really liking them and oh my gosh please like them, Freddie.

She kills me sometimes.

"God, what do you want from me?" Ange's faux-exasperated voice called back, pulling snorts from both of us. The two of them had been a great distraction for the past week from the fact that Hermione was still off the grid.

I can't even believe that it's been an entire week. The first time we came over to Anges for a pity party it'd only been a day, and I was a blubbering mess. Now I can't tell if I've accepted the fact that she actually needs time or if I'm just about to have a mental break.

The past few days have been absolute rubbish.

George trying to keep me grounded, Ange trying to keep her freezer stocked with ice cream, me having bursts of tears and numbness. I haven't even told my family that she's disappeared. I can't handle them on top of everything else. Sunday has already passed once and I skipped the dinner at the burrow, citing Hermione and I both had-separate-prior engagements.

Mum wasn't too pleased about that, especially since I was the one writing it, but she gave up after the fourth time I told her no and explained that neither of us could make it. She kept saying that she expected better manners from Hermione, not expecting that she'd use me as a go-between. Nobody even thought we were friends until roughly a few months ago, so I guess she was a bit shocked that I knew she wasn't coming when nobody else did.

Harry and Ron were especially confused as to why Hermione wasn't there and didn't even let _them_ know what she had to do. Ron wouldn't stop giving George looks, apparently, during the entire supper and damn near cornered him before he apparated home. Luckily, mum beat him to the punch and dragged George to the kitchen so Ron left him alone. I wouldn't even have been able to face them if I'd gone.

Mum sent tons of food home with George, telling him that 'Fred and Hermione deserve some homemade food, I know they're both not taking care of themselves properly if they're skipping family dinner!' and giving him instructions to check Hermione's health and her flat's appearance when he dropped the food off. She really wanted a full report of her well being-typical mum. She didn't even ask him to do that for me, which I found _very_ insulting considering I'm obviously her favorite.

I hadn't even noticed George had stood up and retreated to the kitchen until I zoned back into my surroundings. That's been happening an awful lot. I get so deep in thought, so incredibly lost in my own mind. Sometimes I'm just thinking about how many times Hermione and I took a Sunday off from the burrow to spend it in bed together. Thinking about how we each had to talk to mum about how we had a work thing or we were sick, because we were so desperate to hide our relationship until everything calmed down.

I wish we hadn't.

I wish we'd just walked into the burrow one night holding hands without a care in the world. There was a bloody war going on, who were they to judge anyone for falling in love? Worst case scenario, Ronniekins would've been pissed. Best case, Hermione and I could finally live openly and without worrying about who saw us snogging at any given moment.

God, I miss snogging her. She wears this chap-stick that's vanilla bean flavored and it drives me crazy. Her soft lips covered in a glossy finish of classic-tasting sweetness… It just fits how warm and cozy her entire personality is. How warm and cozy she is. Her hugs, her whispers, her chaste kisses in public, her not-so-chaste kisses in private…

I stood up from the couch before I could even think about it. I got up with such force that I accidentally knocked down one of the mugs of tea we'd had on the coffee table. It quickly puddled on top on the glass surface and I numbly stared at it.

George heard the slight commotion and stuck his head out of the kitchen. "Fred?"

"I need to find her. Now."

 **A/N: Hellooooooo! I apologize for not updating this sooner, but this pandemic threw my plans out the window like it did for most people. I'm back on track! I'll be publishing another chapter very soon for this, and that'll be the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one and if you did then please do leave a review. Thanks so much for checking out my story!**

 **Best,**

 **thatwritermadeofpotatoes**


	3. Chapter 3

I didn't even look at him before my feet began to move towards the front door. It felt almost mechanical, like something took me over.

"Fred, wait, hold on a second!" He tripped over himself rushing through the living room and stumbled towards me. "Think about this, mate!"

"I need her back, it's been a week!" I ground out, determination beating down the lump in my throat. I yanked my jumper off the coat rack beside the door and slipped my feet into my old trainers.

Without even saying goodbye to Ange, who'd moved to the open doorway of her kitchen to watch, I pulled the door open and plunged into the dark street.

I wasn't even aware it was night, I guess George and I had been at Ange's all day. I didn't even mind stumbling through the barely seeable cobblestone alley to our place. I only had one thing on my mind.

"Fred, you can't just up and leave in the middle of the night to search for her!" George stage-whispered from a few feet behind me, huffing as he dragged on his jumper. I hadn't even noticed him come out with me.

I didn't respond as I fished my key out from the depths of my pockets and unlocked the shop's door. I yanked it open-not bothering to pull it shut since he was right on my tail-and jogged through the aisles. I made it to the back and took the steps two at a time up to our flat. I heard the door slam downstairs.

"Merlin, Fred, take a breather!" George shouted after me. His footsteps thudded against the wooden staircase but I'd already made it into the flat. I sprinted across the living area and into my room, flinging my closet open. I began ripping clothes out and throwing them over my shoulder onto my unmade bed.

My breath was coming out in short puffs and my chest burned. I tried to ignore the tears gathering in the corners of my eyes.

" _Accio_ hold-all!" I shouted, fumbling as my voice cracked. My bag flew from the corner of the room right into my arms. I dropped it on the bed and started shoving the articles of clothing into it. I heard a light panting noise and slowed my actions, turning to the door.

George was leaning an arm against the frame, his face a bright red and his features set in a grimace. "Just what do you think you're gonna do, Fred? You think you're going to go out and hit all the places you _think_ she might be and just hope for the best? Spend a good chunk of time searching just cause she's been gone a single week? That's not the greatest idea you've ever had, mate."

I pressed forward with packing, putting the last pair of trousers in the bag. I swung it over my shoulder and pushed past George. "You don't understand, George. We had everything planned."

"So? Plans fall apart and come back together all the time." He countered, following me down the hall. "She even explained that she felt guilty planning to get married and everything right now in her letter! She's a smart bird, she's going to be back but she needs time. Just have faith in her, Freddie!"

"I gave her a week! She hasn't shown up safe anywhere or told anyone she's okay! Not even bloody Harry knows she's even fucking gone!" I yelled back, thundering down the steps back into the shop.

"Fred, stop! Just wait!"

"No, I'm done waiting! I need to know she's okay!" I shouted out at him, tears already spilling down my cheeks. I didn't even notice he had taken another aisle to beat me to the front of the store.

George threw himself against the door before I could grab the handle. "You don't even know where to start, Freddie. I'm sorry, but we need to wait a bit longer. We've both read the letter, you know? She said it herself, she just needs time."

"But... " I faltered, looking into his eyes. "What if she's not okay? What if during this week she's been alone and scared and having her nightmares without me to hold her? She didn't even pack any of her Sleeping Draughts, George. She can't get any sleep without them."

I looked helplessly at him while his arms encircled me and pulled me in. I sobbed into his shoulder as he hugged me. "It'll be okay, Fred, I swear. Maybe she had a back-up wherever she went, she grabbed some from her flat or she made more before she left. It's going to be fine."

I mentally gathered myself before I pulled away from him. He squeezed my shoulders and I nodded that I was good. I took a step back and rubbed my face.

"I'm sorry, George." I whispered.

"There's no need."

I was about to say something when we heard the tell-tale _pop_ of an apparition come from the street.

We glanced at each other before George swung out of the way and pulled the door open. A petite figure stood in the middle of the street, wrapped in an oversized black hoodie and clad in blue jeans. George held the door in place and I stepped forward in a trance, exiting the shop.

A soft sigh emerged from the silhouette and my breath hitched.

They were facing away from me but turned the second they heard me gasp. Their hood was drawn so I couldn't see their face, but quickly their pale hands rose to remove the fabric.

"Hermione?" I murmured, inching closer.

She laid the hood back and gave me a watery smile. "Hi, Fred."

I couldn't believe my eyes.

She was here. Her eyes, her beautiful doe eyes, were wide and looking right at me. They were filled with tears and had bags beneath them. Both of her lips were chapped but her bottom one was quivering. Her hair was a bushy disaster, just the way I like it, but she'd obviously tried to tame it with a hair tie. It was pulled back with strands sticking out to frame her face.

I broke first, falling forward and wrapping my arms around her. She let out a sob the second I grabbed her and she gasped for breath. Her arms snaked around my neck as I lifted her and tightened my grip for dear life. She put her forehead against mine and our tears melted together as we embraced. We cried together and soon enough she was peppering my face with sloppy kisses.

I laughed as she got to work making up for lost time. Her fingers tugged on my hair once I managed to capture her moving lips with mine. The familiar taste of her vanilla bean chapstick was incredibly faint, overpowered by salty tears and dried blood in the cracks of her lips. I didn't mind the taste of pennies as her body curved into mine. We moved in a familiar rhythm as she smiled against my face and I pressed my lips harder against hers. I pulled her tighter against me and she giggled, removing her hands from my ginger locks. She gingerly cupped my face and damn near knocked me out when she gently bit my lower lip. I felt so dazed I couldn't even open my eyes.

I barely registered the steps of George leaving the door frame and slipping by us. His footsteps became fainter and I knew he had left to go to Ange's.

I gave a small whimper as she began to pull away from me and I reluctantly lowered her until her feet touched the ground. I kept my arms firmly around her waist and her hands trailed to my shoulders. I sighed and she hummed in response.

"I'm sorry, Fred." Her quiet voice broke the comfortable silence and I forced myself to open my eyes. "I needed to think about everything and process it all. On my own."

"I understand, but you should know I was this-" I raised my hand in between us and pinched my index finger and thumb together. "-close to abandoning George and going full-Godzilla on this world to find you."

She snorted and I couldn't help but grin at her amusement. "Oh, bloody hell, I should never have let you watch those movies."

"Hey, you're the one who wanted weekly date nights." I put my hands up in surrender and she rolled her eyes.

"But, seriously. I was worried about you, doll." I sobered, cupping her blushing cheeks. "You scared me and I wasn't sure how long you'd be gone or if you'd even come back."

"Frederick, that's exactly why I said what I said in the letter." She furrowed her brows and gave a small smile, holding my wrists. "I knew you'd overthink it and go manic with worry, but I'm fine. I even told you 'this isn't the end'!"

I chuckled at her incredulous features which prompted her to cross her arms. I pulled my hands away from her grumpy looking face and took to running them up and down her biceps. My thoughts roamed to another important part of the letter as we stood in silence.

"Hey, you also mentioned your parents." I seriously noted, looking into her eyes. "Did you find them, Hermione?"

She didn't respond for a moment; she just searched around my eyes before shutting hers tight. "I found them."

This didn't seem like a good response. I waited while she took a few minutes to continue explaining.

"They were still in Australia, they'd been living in a small condo there. They, um…" She swallowed hard and I stopped rubbing her arms. She immediately uncrossed her arms and took my hands in hers. Her eyes dropped down to watch as I rubbed circles on her hands with my thumbs. "Fred, they died in a car accident a few months ago."

I let out a breath I didn't even realize I was holding in. Her parents were gone. She'd never be able to walk down the aisle with her father at our wedding like she's talked about wanting. They'd never meet our future kids. She was so excited to find them after the war… I was so excited to meet the two people who created the most wonderful witch I've ever encountered in my entire life. I can't even imagine what she's been through this week. I stared at her and a tear found its way down my cheek. She finally looked up at me and I saw the devastation.

It looked like every ounce of fight was taken and crushed to a pulp. Her lip started trembling and I couldn't handle seeing her like this.

My right arm hooked around the back of her neck and pulled her into me. My left arm immediately wrapped around her waist. She sunk against me, not even bothering to move her arms. I hugged her as tight as I could, as if it could somehow make it all better.

"Love, I am so terribly sorry." I whispered to the top of her head. I felt a slight nod against my chest and an even slighter whimper.

I placed a small kiss to her hair and she snuggled closer.

"Why don't we head into the flat and make some tea?" I suggested, realizing we were still in the middle of the street at nearly 1 in the morning. "Or we can go straight to bed, whatever helps you best, baby."

She sniffled and pulled back enough to see my face. "Bed sounds really nice. Tea in the morning?"

"Of course. Anything for my girl." I smiled at her tear-streaked face and wrapped an arm around her shoulder to guide her to the shop.

We went inside, through the shop and up the stairs. Into my room and onto my bed. Under the covers and into each-other's arms.

"Hey, baby?" I murmured against her forehead as she nestled deeper into me.

"Yes?"

"I think we're gonna be alright."

 **A/N: And that's it, folks! Again, I apologize for taking two years to update and finish this extremely short story. But hopefully you enjoyed it! If you did like it, please be sure to leave a review and definitely check out my other stories! Thanks, y'all!**

 **Best,**

 **thatwritermadeofpotatoes**


End file.
